Family Secrets
by PrincessJazmine
Summary: Ariana Dumbledore finally sums up the courage to escape from her secret life and ends up at Hogwarts, where her older brother is Headmaster. She realized the truth of her past and figures out how to handle it.
1. and no one came

Ariana woke to the silence and darkness of the dungeons in which she had lived for the last nine years, every since she had been abducted and frightened by those horrible muggle boys. However, that hadn't affected her as much as when her father had been carted off to Azkaban for murdering the poor boys. Everyone had assumed that she was all sad and upset over it, but in truth she was fine, she wasn't impaired in any way, at least. She could perform magic expertly, even though she had never had classes. Ever since she had accidently killed her mother, she had been kept down here. It's a pity that I don't have anyone to play with anymore, she mused. After she had been attacked by the boys, she had been forbidden to be around other children, so her uncle had made her a twin of herself, so she would never be alone. It had been identical, with the same golden brown perfect ringlets which framed their pale, high cheek bones and brought out the golden sparkles in their caramel coloured eyes. Ariana had loved her magic-made twin, who had been christened Amelia. Everything she had, from the wonderfully furnished room with maroon and gold rugs, curtains, and bedspread and a closet full of designer clothes and three broomsticks to her beautiful auburn willow wand, had been created or bought by Amelia. What puzzled Ariana was that one day, Amelia had disappeared completely. She had ran upstairs to fetch some cookies because Ariana had been reluctant to do, due to the loud shouting caused by her two older brothers and their friend Grindelwald arguing. Soon after that, all noise had stopped. And no one had come to visit her again.


	2. DIAGON ALLEY!

**A/N-Okay, somehow, Ariana stayed the same age as she was when she was locked in the dungeon because I set this where Dumbledore is headmaster but then Ariana would be approximately 105. So...if I made any mistakes(and I probably did) with the setting, time, or anything else, please correct me! Thanks!**

Ariana sighed nervously, fiddling with the warm cup of tea she had been given, and worrying her bottom lip, her wide hazel eyes staring at the old woman in front of her who was smiling reassuringly.

"Don't worry, dear! I have done this several times, again and again, and it has never gone wrong. Trust old Bathilda, will you?"

It was odd, but Ariana recognized Bathilda Bagshot from when she was a young child. She had come to bring the Dumbledore family cookies once and whenever she saw Ariana peeking out of the hedges for a glimpse of the outside world, she would always smile, wave and bewitch a small treat, either a biscuit or a caramel, to fly to Ariana.

"All right, Mrs. Bagshot. So, what do I do?"

"Just grab some of this powder in your fist dear,(yes! like that) then step into the fire, and yell for Diagon Alley. Okay? On the count of three...one, two, three!"

Ariana determinedly stepped into the flame, which engulfed her immediately, turning a light green. She looked around at the quaint little cottage for the last time, with it's small but bright candles, wooden floors, and grey stone fireplace.

"DIAGON ALLEY!"


	3. the malfoys

**A/N-ok..sorry for the super short chapters. I promise to make them longer. We had a power outage...no excuse ****though. PLEASE REWIEW! Thank you...enjoy the story:)**

Ariana warily eased opened the colossal door of Flourish and Blotts and stumbled out into the blustery streets which were crowded with throngs of people walking back and forth.

For a moment, she stood speechless in the middle of the street, not noticing the jolts or people bumping into her. Well, until she was pushed to the ground.

She gasped inwardly, her caramel curls brushing against her now pink face. Trying to push away the shock, she made to get up but a confident, apologetic voice called, "Oops, here, hold out your hand. I'll pull you up."

In a moment, her delicate hand was grasped strongly and she was pulled to her feet. Before her stood a pale boy with stunning grey blue eyes.

"My mistake. You okay?"

"What..yeah..ssorry," Ariana face snapped up at the abruptness in his voice but then looked tensely down at the dirty, cobblestone tiles. When she looked up again, he was gazing at her, his eyes narrowed and his pale blond hair falling, windswept, onto his white eyebrows.

"Umm, somehow I find that hard to believe. I just knocked you clean off your feet!"

They were interrupted by a cool, conceding voice snapping, "And that, Draco, matters because…"

The boy jumped, his eyes widening, and pivoted around to face the man, who was clearly his father.

The resemblance in them was obvious, except for a few exceptions. While they both had piercing grey-blue eyes, the boy's, Draco's, were softer and a calmer blue. His father's however were cold and forbidding, narrowed with hatred and contempt.

"You're becoming almost as bad as Dumbledore, mixing yourself with that scum. Really, I'm surprised at you! I'll have to deal with you later, however," he spat, frowning.

The man glared down at Ariana for a moment before turning his glower back to Draco. Harshly yanked the boy's arm,, they were gone with a swish of his cloak, leaving Ariana's mind swirling with confusion.

* * *

><p><em>Dumbledore, you're becoming almost as bad as Dumbledore.<em> Ariana mumbled under her breath as she ordered some ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. She had some galleons and knuts, left over from when she would play shop with Amelia. She handed over some money, taking her ice cream outside. She chose a seat on the edge, where she would have a full view of the crowded side walks. She had never seen anything quite like it, and she loved all the excitement. Her mind was still obsessing over what the man had said when she heard it again. Dumbledore said….

Surprised, she turned around, focusing on a group of three teenagers about her age. "Forget what Dumbledore said," A boy said stubbornly. "I don't trust Snape and that's that!"

The girl sitting next to him huffed and turned away, but Ariana jumped out of her seat, hurrying over to their table. It was only when she got there she realized that she didn't know what to say.

"Umm..."

"Oh, can we help you?" the girl asked kindly. "Here, come sit down. My name's Hermione. This is Harry,( she indicated to the dark haired one) and this is Ronald." (here she moved her eyes disdainfully over to the redhead who was messily stuffing his face with ice cream.

"My name's Ariana. Ariana Dumbledore."

For a moment it was quiet, and then Hermione leaned forward interestedly.

"You're related to the headmaster?"

"Well," Ariana began slowly, "I'm not sure. You see, this is really my first time coming here. I hadn't left my house before, ever, until this morning. "

"Really? You mean you haven't been to school?" the girl seemed scandalized.

"Not exactly by choice. But this man mentioned Dumbledore to me earlier. He was blond, his grayish eyes? Something about becoming as bad as Dumbledore?"

At this, the boys looked at each other and groaned.

"_Malfoy_!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- horrible chapter, I know. I'll try to fix it later. PLEASE REVIEW! If I can fix it in any way, I want to know. Thx!**


	4. the golden trio

**A/N- biggest thank you to PhenioxGypsy who helped me write this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Who's Malfoy?" Ariana asked, her forehead creasing.<p>

"We go to school with him and suffice to say we are not on good terms." Hermione supplied.

"Phht. 'Good terms'-he's a bloody tosser he is," Ron burst out angrily.

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped scoldingly, her eyebrows raised, jerking her head towards Ariana.

"Right, getting back on topic…", Harry said knowing that they were going to start fighting again if he didn't step in. "Malfoy said something about Dumbledore, and you thought he was referring to you, Ariana Dumbledore."

Suddenly Hermione's brow furrowed slightly like she was trying to remember something, and she pursed her lips together. "Wait I know that name, it was in the restricted section under wizarding families; the Headmaster he had a sister named…Ariana, but she went missing over a hundred years ago!"

"You're not her, though. You're way to young," Harry declared reasonably nodding his head and looking at the rest of them for agreement.

"Maybe," Hermione and Ron chorused together not really believing it.

"Definitely, "Harry nodded.

* * *

><p>A few feet outside Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour a witch stopped dead in her tracks. Then she rushed towards the table where the three teenager were sitting as if she couldn't get there fast enough.<p>

"Oh. My. God" Minerva breathed, her mouth suddenly going dry.

"Professor what are you doing here?" Hermione asked curiously.

Not noticing her, Minerva looked Ariana straight on and asked in a pained voice full of doubt, "Amelia is that you?"

"How do you know Amelia?" Ariana exclaimed, her face radiating surprise as she leaned forward with interest. "I'm Ariana, by the way."

"Oh. My. God." Minerva repeated closing her eyes and biting her lip, "Ok, Ari you need to come to me and I'll take you to your brother, alright?" Minerva said, her Scottish brogue getting more pronounced with each word.

"Aspettare, confermi che-wait, who are you?" Ariana asked getting a little scared now.

Hearing this Minerva recalled Albus' stories about his sister and how she was taught Italian at a young age, so she knelt down in front of the seated Ariana taking the small cold hands in her own larger owns and assured, "Sto per proteggere voi, si prega di venire con me (Translation: I'm going to protect you, please come with me).

Ariana cautiously nodded her head, her curls swinging back and forth, then added, "Vi porterà a me a mio padre? (Translation: Will you take me to my father?)"

Minerva hesitated feeling rather bad about the girl's situation, "Si ha realmente bisogno di vedere il tuo fratello, ti porto da lui, Vieni con me (Translation: you really need to see your brother, I'll take you to him, please come with me.)

"Si" Arianna said without further dispute taking Minerva's now outstretched hand.

Turning to three of her more famous lions Minerva added, "Thank you for keeping her out of harms way until I came." And with that Minerva turned on her heel apparating with Ariana to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	5. found

**A/N-okay, PhenioxGypsy and I are writing a story together. We're not sure what it's called but I am going to put the name on my profile. Please Review!**

* * *

><p>The narrow stone corridors where Minerva McGonagall and a young girl with brilliant honey-coloured curls and a light pink flush to her creamy cheeks had just flew)not literally) importantly was buzzing. The hundreds of portraits lined symmetrically along the walls were running back and forth from one scene to another.<p>

"Who was that gal?"

"Not once in my hundred years here have I seen Minnie run as fast as now!"

"Nor have I seen her so happy!"

"We must find out more about this!"

And that was the reason Dumbledore's office became crowded with shoving people drawn over hundreds of years squeezing into the former headmasters and headmistresses portraits.

Albus curiously raised his deep blue eyes toward the paintings.

"May I ask the occasion for this event," he inquired pleasantly but firmly.

At once all the pictures broke out in jumbled up blabber.

Albus held up his hand frowning. Everyone stopped talking except for Phineas Nigellus Black, who burst into speech the minute it fell quiet.

"Well, you see, Headmaster, you have a visitor. A stunning teenager, gold ringlets and innocent eyes...a really nice witch. But you see, she made Minerva run like crazy, we've never seen anything like it..."

He fell quiet as the doors leading to the study snapped open, revealing a very flushed, excited Minerva McGonagall and a bemused, confused young girl.

We've found her Albus! We've found her!" Minnie ejaculated, almost crying with joy. "It's her!"

"Who?"

"Ariana!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- oh, how I love happy endings:) I promise to update soon!**


	6. kidnapped!

For a moment the huge room was deadly quiet. Then Albus stepped forward hesitantly.

"No, she's dead!"

"No! No, she's not! Amelia's dead! Her faux twin your uncle made of her is dead! But not Ariana! Oh, Albus, it's a miracle! She's really truly alive!"

Albus slowly took a step forward.

"But...how is she still so young?"

Ariana's eyes widened.

"l'incantesimo!" She shouted out in realization. "The spell!_Tempus_! Uncle put it on my room so Amelia would stay as young as-"

She was cut of as the doors burst open loudly and Minerva and Albus crumbled as though stunned to the ground.

Ariana gave a frightened shriek and the room was clouded with darkness.

A strong, chilling wind swept through her, and she too fell to the ground, striking her shoulder against a table. She felt the searing pain rush through her neck and down to her heart, where it instantly changed to panic. She struggled to stand, attempting to push herself up with her able arm. Wispy hands were restraining her, though. She felt them wandering from the shoulder up to her hair, where they ran their fingers through the curls.

"We've got 'er, " a raspy voice cackled. "Got them fine curls, if only I could 'ave 'er, that softm delicious skin.."

Ariana could feel the warm pungent breath whispering mockingly in her ear and gave an involuntary shudder, trying to pull away.

"No, you greedy little werewolf!" spat a man's voice angrily. "We get her and return back. We have our orders, come on!"

"Aww, but why ruin the fun? They won't know how long it took for us to get her." A light was ignited, and it lit up the guant but flushed face of a pouting woman. Her heavy lidded eyes brushed over to Minerva and Albus lying on heap on the floor. "And, besides, the job isn't finished. We need to take care of them." She uninterestidly brushed her hand towards them.

"No, they didn't see anything. They won't know what happened, but if we obliviate them, the ministry will know for sure."

"But-"

"No, Bella. Come on, we're leaving."

The werewolf jerked Ariana to her feet and shoved her forward towards the man, who caught her and held out a hand to the woman. Reluctantly, she took it.

"Bella, stop sulking! Look, you can do the talking when we get there."

Bella didn't answer, but her face relaxed and she shrugged, smirking. Turning to the werewolf, she abruptly leered, "Apparate yourself to the front gate, we'll get you if we feel like it, werewolf. "

And once again, Ariana was swept of her feet into a whirlwind of magic, landing in the foyer of a mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>if you can read, you can review, and the more the reviews, the more i write. just saying. happy presidents day weekend to everyone...and plz review:)<strong>

**princessjasmine**


	7. the mansion

_And once again, Ariana was swept of her feet into a whirlwind of magic, landing in the foyer of a mansion._

It was huge, and it was beautiful, and leaving it at that would be like saying the world has a few people. This room alone was was at least twice a big as the dining hall at Hogwarts Minerva had pulled her through. From top to bottom it was extravagantly decorated. The ceiling was cloaked in thousands of magical, mythical creature prancing through the forestry underbrush, mermaids basking on jagged sandy rocks, hippogryphs soaring through the wide open sky, silver unicorns grazing in fields of tulips and primroses, faeries bursting out of blooming roses, and any other fantastical beasts and innocents to do with magic.

Spiraling down from the three story high ceiling were black marble platinum engraved pillars. They lined the hall, stoping in front of magnificent stone doors, which Bella walked up to and knocked on lazily calling out, "Open up, Cissy! We've got her."

The doors swung open mid-knock to reveal an aristocratic stunning blonde. "Finally," Bella drawled, turning to the man holding Ariana and beckoning him in.

Ariana was draged into another vast room, thought it wasn't nearly the same as the other one. It was darker and more closed in somehow. The walls were a dark black and from the tall windows hung light white drapes which had been pulled back. There was also a multi-coloured stain glass ceiling window which allowed several rays of white and red light to sift through to the dark Persian rug. Bella immediately walked in as if she owned the place. _But then, she probably does_, Ariana mused.

There was a thin blonde teenager standing uncertainly by the stone fireplace. As Bella got closer to him, he almost unnoticeably stepped back, running his slender fingers through his silky hair. Unfortunately for him, Bella noticed the step back.

"Scared, Draco?" She taunted playing with a stray black curl which fell lightly onto her jaw. "You look...gaunt."

At this the boy Draco flushed a little, and stepped forward. "So to say, Aunt Bella, you don't look too well yourself. Didn't treat you too well in Azkaban, did they?"

"Don't get cheeky," she flared up angrily. "But you could easily get a taste of it yourself."

"How? I'm not as stupid as you! I'm not going to go torturing people in plain daylight!" Draco snapped back.

"Oh, don't worry, you're not going to be doing in in broad daylight...in fact, you can do it right here!"

She flicked her wand lazily in the direction of the window; the drapes closed and a shadow fell over the room.

"Do it Draco," she hissed over his shoulder, coming up behind him. "Prove you're not a coward, that you have the guts to be one of us. After all," she continued,, raising her voice, "it's just a simple spell..._Crucio_!"

She pointed her wand directly at Ariana, who screamed, kicking out and arching her back. The pain was excruciating. It burned through every nerve and cell in her body, she was dying, being burnt alive, being stabbed all over and ripped apart. She felt tears running down her face, the flow never stopping. She was being torn apart limb by limb...her eyes rolled back and she stopped resisting, letting it consume her completely.

And them the pain was gone. And left in its place was a orphaned helpless girl, her honey-curls flying loose, her feverish tear-stained red face buried in her hands, her thin frame trembling, scarlet blood imbruing her left arm and the tips of the hair.

"See," smirked Bella gazing down at the girl. "It isn't that hard Draco. Now do it!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER: **_

___She pointed her wand directly at Ariana, who screamed, kicking out and arching her back. The pain was excruciating. It burned through every nerve and cell in her body, she was dying, being burnt alive, being stabbed all over and ripped apart. She felt tears running down her face, the flow never stopping. She was being torn apart limb by limb...her eyes rolled back and she stopped resisting, letting it consume her completely._

_And them the pain was gone. And left in its place was a orphaned helpless girl, her ho_ney-curls flying loose, her feverish tear-stained red face buried in her hands, her thin frame trembling, scarlet blood imbruing her left arm and the tips of the hair.

_"See," smirked Bella gazing down at the girl. "It isn't that hard Draco. Now do it!"_

* * *

><p>Ariana cringed, instinctively pulling her legs up to her chest, her red eyes staring wide and frightened at Draco, her eyebrows creased and stray naturally highlighted curls falling delicately on to her high cheekbones. She pulled her head down so that it was resting against her knees, bracing herself for the pain that was to come. She shut her eyes, waiting. But the spell was never cast.<p>

At that moment, the oak doors slammed open and the woman who had answered the door came sweeping in majestically, her silver diamond embedded corset robe swirling behind her, blending smoothly with the golden-blonde sheet of hair that was swept up into a noble-looking twist. Her face wasn't as cold as before, however. Her silver-grey eyes were filled with a mixture of exasperation, determination, and masked concern.

"I heard the screams," she said abruptly, not even looking at Ariana but walking straight to Bella, stopping with her pale hands on her hips. "What did you do to her Bellatrix?"

"Oh, hello, Cissy," Bella smiled innocently. "We were just loosening her up a bit, getting her ready to talk."

The woman turned her cold gaze towards Ariana, taking in her pink tinged cheeks, red-rimmed gold and hazel eyes still overflowing with salty tears, and finally ending on the deep gash on her now-crimson shoulder.

"Looks like she's loosened up enough to me. Did Draco do anything?"

Bella laughed scornfully, her heavy eyelashes drooping with disdain as she flickered her eyes towards the teenage. "Draco? Are you serious Narcissa? He doesn't have the guts to do anything. He should though, coming from our side of the family."

"Don't you dare talk to my son like that," Narcissa snapped at her sister.

"What are you going to do about it," Bellatrix challenged. "He's a coward, there's no way you can deny it! He's a fail to the name of Death Eaters, not being able to Cr_ucio_ a little brat like that."

SMACK!

It happened so fast that Bellatrix didn't even have time to register what happened before she was on the ground, her cheek smarting and face flushed. Narcissa stood livid, glaring down at her sister, her hand raised.

"That's what I'd do about it." She tried to hide her voice from shaking with no avail. She shot one last glance at Ariana before leaving the room, calling out, "Knock her out and then throw her in the cellar, Draco."

The last thing Ariana saw was a blinding red light soaring straight towards her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so first thing first. Someone pointed out that most readers don't like being called on not reviewing. Sorry!:)So I just wanted to say...thank you to everyone who reads my stories:)I hope you enjoy them!I write them for both you and me. Thats why I'm kinda eager to get reviews, so I can shape the story to what you like, not only what I like. Thanks to everyone who reads my stories, tho:)<strong>

princessjasmine

btw, one more thing...

* * *

><p><em><strong>"To let a fool kiss you is stupid but to let a kiss fool you is worse."(my new story)<strong>_

_**Okay, so I am really eager to write this story! I just have a few questions that I want my readers to answer before I start.**_

Summary of the Story:

Astoria Greengrass in engaged to 1) _, who she has been together with since her 5th year at Hogwarts. He is her perfect other half, her best friend who has always been there for her. She thinks he is perfect, that is, until right before her wedding when she catches him snogging 2) _ on one of the benches in the Greengrass's large garden. She flees before the wedding can take place, horrified. However, she is rescued by none other than _, who helps pull her back to reality, making her life better than it ever was before.

**Okay, so what I need you wonderful readers and reviewers to do is fill in the blank, adding your favorite characters so that the story will be amazing and you will love it:)Thanks:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Ariana rubbed her eyes blearily and tried to get up but remained slumped against the ice cold stone tiles of the dungeons in which she had woken up in. Her body was aching all over and her clothes were drenched in...blood. She began to panic as she raised her hands up. Even in the minimal light that the torch on the wall shone, she could tell that her hands were deathly pale. She pushed herself up on her elbows, desperate to call for some kind of help. But her arms refused to hold her up, though- one because of the gash and the other because of scarlet blood pooling around her upper torso, and she slid back down against the wall. _It can't get any worse than this_, she thought bitterly. _Wake up in a dungeon, bleeding to death, hungry and cold, not knowing where you are and aching all over and being held prisoner and tortured by people you don't even know. Nope, it can't get any worse._

Unfortunately for her, it did.

"Ahh, so our little prisoner is awake."

Ariana shifted her body towards the left and saw the slim boys slid out of the brooding shadows. If it weren't for the silky blond locks of hair falling nonchalantly onto his forehead, grazing his delicate eyelashes, and the obvious look of superiority, she wouldn't have guessed that this was the same teenage boy from last night-Draco. He was now holding himself more confidently, an arrogant glare to his narrowed dark blue eyes. He had his hands stuck in his pockets and was leaning back surveying her.

"Well?" Ariana snapped, amazed at seeing him stand there and watching without helping. "You're just going to stand there and watch me? No help?"

"Don't take that tone with me," he snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously. "You got lucky last night. We could have killed you."

"Oh, of course, I'm the lucky one. I finally find my brother after eight years, but before I can even say hello, he drops dead, I get kidnapped, in the process cutting myself, then I'm dragged into a room, tortured with pain worse than you can ever imagine and then knocked out and tossed into a freezing pitch black dungeon to bleed to death. Of course, how could I not be lucky?"Ariana rolls her eyes sarcastically.

"Feisty one, eh?" Draco drawls. " Or is it just an act to hide your fear. I can see you trembling, you know." He smirked.

Ariana narrows her eyes, doing a near to perfect imitation of Draco's smirk. Before she can retort however, he cuts in, "That's not the reason I'm here, though. I need your wand."

"My what?"

"Don't play dumb," Draco snaps at her impatiently. "Give it!"

"Oh, you mean the thing that your aunt was using?"

Draco, thinking she was being sarcastic again, snapped, reaching down, yanking her up and reaching into her pockets. He was surprised when both were empty.

"Did you leave it at the castle?"

"No..." Ariana said truthfully. "I don't have one."

"What do you mean, don't have one? Everyone has one..."

"Merlin's beard, what part of 'I don't have a wand' do you not understand? Anyway, it's not like you _have_ to have a stick to do magic."

Draco, slightly interested, forgot about being mad for a second and cocked his head, implying that she continue.

"The only problem with doing magic is that it drains me. I could be knocked out for hours after. It's easier just to let things go and deal with them the muggle way." When Draco snorted disbelievingly, though, Ariana flared.

She extended her hand to the cut on her shoulder, which stung as she gently lay her fingers on it. Then, mumbling a healing incantation under her breath, she grazed her fingers back and forth over the cut. The crimson blood was slowly sucked back into the cut, off her clothes and the stone floors. The purplish bruises faded away and the gash sealed itself together, as if being sewn. Within a matter of minutes, Ariana's shoulder was back to normal.

Draco stared, mesmerized. "You can do wandless magic?" he asked Ariana, his eyebrows arched and eyes widened. "But that's like the rarest type of magic! Only Dumbledore can do it..."

Ariana, with her ever snarky retorts, went ahead and pointed out the obvious. "They don't call me a Dumbledore for nothing, do they?"

And with that, she fainted dead away on the cold floor.


End file.
